What I Always Wanted
by Piasa
Summary: Kakahsi x Sakura Double Lemon (Don't like, Don't read, you have been warned) *ONESHOT* Ever since their teacher-student relationship had ended he had looked at her with different eyes. He was afraid though that she didn't think of him in that manner. He finds out how she really feels after hes caught watching her train.
What I always wanted

Kakashi x Sakura Lemon

Rating: M

Oneshot

POV Kakashi

* * *

Me: *Flirts with Kakashi*

Kakashi: ummm what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be writing?

Me: Yeah… But I need a break *Flirts more*

Sakura: SHANNARO!

Kakashi: *Scrambles out of the way cursing*

Me: *twitches in a pile of blood and broken bones* Enjoy! I own nothing… Obviously… *Twitch*

* * *

A/N: _'Thoughts'_

AA/N: I know that some people don't care for this coupling. I honestly do (then again i do also ship SakuSaku) but I'm just weird this way.

* * *

 _'How long has it been? How long have I seen her as more than a child?'_ I ask myself these questions as I look down at the pink haired ex-student of mine from the tree I was in.

She was 18 now. She had grown into one of the best and most beautiful medical ninja in the leaf. I had observed her many times, sometimes purposely, sometimes accidentally. On this particular day it was accidental.

~Flashback~

I had just returned from a mission. Granted it wasn't very long or particularly hard. I still found myself in need of some quiet time, so I went to the training grounds. Looking around, noticing nobody was there I smiled and then jumped into the nearest tree, settling on a branch I leaned back and opened my book.

I heard her voice before I saw her, it sounded like she was upset or frustrated about something, _'Probably something Naruto did I'm sure'_ I thought to myself as I masked my chakra and went back to my book. I heard a very loud crack and a deep thud following it. Looking down I saw that she had efficiently either punched or kicked one of the training posts in half sending the top half about 100 feet away from its original starting position. I gulped and tried to become one with the branch I was sitting on.

I watched her, noticing the way her hair flowed, the way her muscles moved, the way she stood, and above all the way her chest moved as she continued her deadly onslaught of kicks and punches on the training posts. I felt my desire grow and found it harder to keep myself hidden, knowing that I couldn't leave or move otherwise she would see me.

~End flashback~

I decided to try to refocus on my book. I knew what my body was desiring would cross that forbidden line of Student-teacher, even though I was no longer her teacher. I attempted to read, but despite my best efforts failed miserably as I kept reading the same line over and over. I kept sneaking glances at her.

One such glance I noticed she wasn't there anymore. I sighed, attempting to still keep myself hidden and at the same time my mind out of the gutter… the latter was harder then it seemed. My mind wandered, thoughts of her flooded my mind; _'what she might have looked like with nothing on, what she smelled like in the troughs of passion, her voice as I pleasured her time after time, the way her eyes might have looked like as she looked up at me as I thrust into her.'_ I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, I shifted a bit on the branch as my hard-on had become painful.

I felt the tree shake violently. I had been so deep in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed her charka signature just under the tree that I had perched in. As I re-balanced myself I noticed that she had either kicked or punched the tree, shaking it, and my thoughts along with it.

"Kakashi-sensei" she yelled as she looked up "I know your there, you're doing a terrible job at hiding your chakra"

 _'Damn, I was found out'_ I thought as I finished steadying myself on the branch. "I'm not your sensei anymore Sakura, and if I wanted to hide myself I would of." I called down to her mentally kicking myself in the ass for not being able to hide the huskiness in my voice.

"Well since you're here why don't you come down and spar with me? We haven't sparred in a while." She called up to me.

I took a deep breath, attempting to calm myself. I re-positioned myself hoping that she wouldn't notice my arousal as I jumped out of the tree, landing in front of her. We sparred for a while, I tried to keep my distance from her kicks and punches. Once particular punch I couldn't dodge and despite my best efforts to stay away from her, I had to block it by grabbing her hand.

Instinctively I pulled her to me, bringing the hand that I had caught behind her back, pressing her against me. I tried to stifle a groan as I felt her body wiggle against me trying to get away. She suddenly stilled, I let her arm go, knowing she had felt my hardness as her hip had rubbed against me. She didn't move from where she was at. I wasn't sure if it was shock, surprise, or something else that kept her there. I sighed looking down at her, trying to see what, if any, emotions played on her face. I was a very deep blush on her cheeks and she was looking down. Without thinking I turned her and moved one hand to the small of her back, the other to her cheek. I pulled her closer to me.

I arched my back away from her, and moved her head up, bringing our faces level with each other. I leaned in and gently moved my mouth across hers, I felt her stiffen in my arms. I let my arms fall to my sides, standing up to my full height, I sighed _'Not the reaction I was hoping for'_ I thought to myself as I stepped back from her. I turned and started to walk away. _'Why would she want an old goat like me anyway?'_ I thought to myself as I started to leave.

"Im sorry Sakura, I shouldn't have crossed that line, please forget about what I did." I called back to her.

As I walked away I sighed again, _'I wouldn't be surprised if she never speaks to me again after that'_ I thought to myself.

What she did next stopped me in dead in my tracks. She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head into my back. Her grip was almost suffocating. I relaxed a bit

"Sakura?" I asked, turning my head to look at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Please don't leave, I'm sorry… I was just a bit surprised" She started, tears welling up in her eyes. "I had come to the training grounds to relieve a bit of frustrations about my feelings for you. Please don't leave, I want you!" She exclaimed as her hands suddenly left me and clamped over her mouth.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that." She whispered.

I was in shock, _'did she just confess'_ I thought to myself dumbstruck. I turned to look at her as soon as her hands had left me. I raised one of my hands to her cheek and wiped away the tears that were now falling. I felt my control slipping, I pulled her to me, lowered my mask, and placed my lips on hers. I tasted the saltiness of her tears as I licked at her bottom lip asking for admittance. She parted her lips and I dipped my tongue into her mouth, dominating her tongue as I deepened the kiss, I pulled her body flush against mine and ground my hips into her, letting her know what she was doing to me. She quietly groaned into my mouth. Panting I broke the kiss, I leaned my head back as she wiggled against me.

"Kakashi, please." She panted.

I lost all resolve, I picked her up bridal style and in a puff of smoke I ported us to my apartment. I leaned down and kissed her again as I hunted for my keys and opened the door, kicking it closed once we entered. I carried her to the bedroom, laying her gently on the bed. I stood up and removed my vest, shirt and pants, leaving me in my boxers. I sat down next to her. And pulled her to me so she was straddling my hips. I had somehow managed to calm myself enough to focus on her.

"Sakura, I need you to be 100% honest with me, have you ever done this before?" I asked her huskily.

"No, I haven't," she said blushing and tried to wiggle off my lap.

I let out a deep growl from my throat as she moved against me. She stilled and placed her hands around my neck.

"I want to go slow then; I want this to be magical for you." I said as my hands dropped to her hips moving her over me.

I moved my hands under her arms and up to her shoulders, leaning her back away from me I lowered my mouth to the hollow of her neck, I planted a kiss there and then slowly started to move up to her neck. I felt her hands tangle with the short hairs on the nape of my neck. She leaned her head to the side giving me move room to move and she let out a quiet moan.

I moved my hands to the hem of her shirt, slowly lifting it up while my hands brushed her sides. I broke the kiss and pulled it off, I unhooked her bra and removed it, tossing both to join my clothes on the floor. She quickly moved her hands to cover her face. Puzzled at her actions I looked at her, quickly I figured out that she was embarrassed.

"Don't be ashamed or embarrassed about your body Sakura, your Beautiful." I whispered as I moved her hands away from her face and placing them at my waist. I continued to kiss her neck, placing my hands at her back again, I moved down to her chest. She squeaked when I kissed the tops of her breast, making me smile. I continued my assault downward, taking in one of her nipples I suckled her gently. I took one of my hands and gently kneaded the other.

She moved one hand from my waist and moved it between us. She moved her hips back and started to gently stroke me through the fabric of my boxers. I let out a deep groan.

"Sakura" I growled against her skin "Keep it up and I won't be able to control myself."

I heard her giggle and lost all but a single thread of control. That thin thread threatened to snap at any time. I flipped us over and continued my assault on her breasts, gently kissing and suckling one, while palming the other, then switching sides and repeated. I kissed down her stomach to the top of her pants. Placing my hands just under the band I looked at her asking silently for her permission. She nodded and I removed both her pants and panties in one motion, tossing them on the floor. I stood and wiggled out of my boxers, letting them fall as well.

I scooted her up farther on the bed and laid next to her. She rolled into me, placing her leg in between mine. I ground my hips into her hip and leaned over to kiss her. After a very short time I rolled her over onto her back. I rolled on top of her, leaning my weight on my arms. Her hands went to my back as I kissed her neck, starting right behind her ear and traveled downward, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh. When I came to the conjuncture of where her neck and shoulder met I bite down then sucked, leaving a deep purple mark on her skin, leaning up slightly I smiled in approval before continuing downwards towards her breasts.

I kissed each breast before moving my way even further down, Kissing her stomach and hips. I moved past her heat and kissed her thighs then down to her ankles and back up. I could hear her soft moans and could see her arm across her mouth stifling the noise. I moved one of my hands up and moved her arm away from her mouth.

"I want to hear you." I said with passion in my voice.

"But it embarrassing!" She cried out.

"It's Sexy" I said as I lowered my mouth onto her pearl, causing her to jerk against my mouth.

I heard her cry out as her back arched. Instinctively one of my hands went across her hips, holding her still while the other I placed next to her so she had something to grab onto as I pleasured her. It didn't take her long before she grabbed onto my hand and cried out as she came. Licking my lips, I kissed back up her body. I moved my legs to part hers and settled between them.

She looked up at me with worry and passion in her eyes. I could see that she was scared.

"I won't do anything until your ready Sakura." I said as I leaned down to kiss her deeply, allowing her to taste herself on my lips. I had moved one hand down to her leg and propped it up against my hip so I was better aligned with her opening.

"I want you… I need to feel you inside me. Kakashi Please!" she panted out as she wiggled her hips against me, pushing me into her slightly. Her hands came up around to my back.

I groaned loudly at the sensation. I lowered my head onto her chest as I fought to maintain what little control I had. When I had recaptured that very fine thread I looked back up at her. I watched her eyes as I slowly started to press myself into her. When I say pain flash across her face I stopped and allowed her to adjust before moving again. When I came to her barrier, I stopped, I looked at her asking the silent question that if it was ok for me to continue. She nodded. I captured her lips in a deep kiss, hoping to distract her from the pain she was soon going to feel. I thrust myself fully into her, I released a deep growl from my throat and she cried out against my lips and her nails dug into my back. I stopped dead and broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'm so sorry" I whispered against her eyes, kissing away her tears. I lay perfectly still allowing her to adjust to me. Her hands loosened on my back, I sighed as the pain from her nails eased, I could feel wet warmth from the cuts she had left, though I paid it no mind.

She wiggled her hips against me signaling for me to move. I started slowly, pulling out and thrusting back into her at a slow pace moving my hips slightly with each thrust, trying to find her sweet spot. When I found it she cried out and leaned her head back into the pillows, arching her back to me. I quickened the pace slightly, hitting that spot with every thrust.

"Faster" she moaned after a short time. "Please go faster."

I quickened the pace even more, I felt myself drawing very close to my release. Though I wanted her to fall over that edge with me. I drew myself out of her and quickly pushed back in. hitting depths within her that I hadn't previously hit. I felt her tighten around me.

"Kakashi!" she screamed as I felt her fall over that edge and into the abyss of pleasure.

"Sakura!" I groaned out as I quicken the pace even more. I felt myself start to pulse and tried to pull out of her before I could release. Only to find she had wrapped her legs around me.

"Cum inside me Kakashi, Please." She moaned. "I want everything you have to give me."

I thrusted deep into her as I felt my release hit me. I pulsed inside her filling her with my essence. I shuddered at the force of my release. I felt her legs loosen and I collapsed half on top of her, desperately trying to catch what air I could. I felt her clamp down on me again, I groaned in pleasure.

After a short while I pulled out of her, surprised that I was still somewhat hard, especially after the force of my release. I laid down next to her and pulled her to me. She had rolled over on her side so now her back was flush against me. I kissed behind her ear.

"Playing a dangerous game not letting me pull out of you, especially since were not using protection" I whispered in her ear.

"I know, I don't care. If it happens it happens." She said in a whisper catching my hidden comment within what I said.

I leaned up on one arm and looked at her with surprise and love. I saw a smirk cross her mouth and felt her wiggle her hips against me. I lowered my head against her neck and moaned.

"Sakura…" I started, but before I could finish she had moved her hand behind her to stroke me. I gave up trying to remember what I was going to say.

She rolled over to face me. She kissed my throat and neck while stroking me till I was hard again. I rolled over onto my back and placed my hands behind my head. Closing my eyes, I enjoyed her administrations. I moaned softly and moved my hips in rhythm with her hand, I felt her move and straddle me. I opened my eyes then and moved my hands down to her hips. She reached down and aligned herself with harden member, slowly lowering herself onto me. She was still wet from our earlier lovemaking so I slid into her easily. I leaned my head back and moaned as her warmth come over me.

She started to move. Slowly at first, trying to get a feel for what she was doing. I used my hands to guide her. Once she found her rhythm she moved faster on me. Taking me deeper than before. I arched my hips into her as she rode me. She leaned her head back and placed her hands on my thighs. She moved even quicker in this position.

"Sakura…" I moaned out, "I'm not going to last much longer."

I moved my hand between us, finding her pearl I rubbed it in time with her movements. She moaned loudly. I felt her tighten as she was coming into her release. I grabbed her hips holding her still as I thrust into her. I felt her start to pulse and I quickly found my release shortly afterwards, again releasing myself into her. I felt her collapse on top of me, panting, both of us now covered with sweat.

She rolled off me once she felt me soften and laid with her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her holding her close to me and kissed the top of her head.

"Sakura," I started once we had both caught our breath. "Will you please marry me?" I asked shyly, wincing slightly expecting her to shun away from me at my sudden question.

She looked up at me and smiled, I relaxed a bit while waiting for her answer.

"Yes!" she exclaimed finally and threw her arms around me. "I would love to marry you!"

I hugged her tightly. Holding her as if a wisp of wind would carry her away from me. I never wanted to let go of her.

"I think…" she started, "we both need a shower…" she grinned at me evilly. I sighed and smiled at her. I had a feeling that tonight…. Was going to be a very long, pleasant filled night, with not a lot of sleep. that thought though I didn't mind.

* * *

A/N – After getting stuck on this story for so long I finally got it out. Please R &R. If you find any major grammar or spelling mistakes, please shoot me a line so I can fix them. Thanks!

~Piasa out~


End file.
